Private Plane
by veldygee
Summary: America asked England to come across the pond to the United States. Apparently, America wanted to show England 'something'. USUK :3


**Title : **Private Plane

**Pairing :** USUK

**Disclaimer :** hetalia is not mine

**Warnings : **possible grammatical and spelling errors. Somehow a lame description of plane.

**A/N : **hello, Heavel here. This is another fanfiction written for USUK Summer Camp 2011. The prompt for day 7 is 'aviation'. This theme is a bit hard for me too. And look at how lazy I am to actually finish this story at the prompt day.

I will continue my rants later.

Enjoy :3

* * *

><p>"So, why did you ask me to take the first flight to the United States, America?"<p>

England was currently sitting on the passenger seat beside America that was driving a car after he had picked him up at the airport. The older nation really didn't know how he ended up flying over the pond by America's request. The American called him 2 days ago in the middle of the morning, asking England to quickly come to United States because the younger nation apparently wanted to show Arthur _something _that he kept as a secret. Somehow, the American managed to convinced and voila! Here he was. In the United States of America, without really knowing what his purpose here… although it gave him an opportunity to meet up with America again. But America better didn't know about that.

"Don't you miss me, England?"

Gotcha.

"No, of course I am not—" England took a wrong move by glancing at America's face that had turned a bit sad. Damn that puppy look. "Alright… I miss you—only tiny bit, though! And you haven't answered my question, America," said England, a bit flustered. He turned his face away from America to hide his red face, although seemed that didn't work out because America was laughing like an idiot now. England huffed.

"Aww. You are so cute, Iggy! I miss you too, you know?" replied America in such a happy tone. England frowned at the 'nickname' and glared half-heartedly at the taller nation.

"It's England. Don't call me by that weird pet name—and you are avoiding my question," answered England a bit annoyed.

"Okay, Iggy—" England sighed and decided to ignore it. "—I am not avoiding your question, really. You will have the answer when we arrive at my home. I cannot ruin the awesome secret now, can I?"remarked America glancing at England. The older nation rolled his eyes while murmuring something like 'idiot'. America chuckled.

"This is a really great thing, you know? Just wait for the surprise, okay?"asked America again with a big smile. England sighed and mumbled a weak 'yes' and then America decided to keep his concentration on road while England took a short nap from the flight.

* * *

><p>"England, we have arrived. Wake up."<p>

England mumbled something inaudible and opened his green eyes half-heartedly. Slowly, the nation rubbed his eyes and yawned as he was woken up from his nap. England was greeted with a pair of blue eyes and a smile on a certain someone's face. America's smile became wider.

"'s great that you are awake. C'mon get inside. I want to show you this amazing thing, and then you can catch your sleep," said America cheerfully. England yawned again and then he got out of the car, stretching his body when his feet touched the ground outside. The sky had begun to change its color to reddish-orange color. America was holding England's luggage and bringing them inside the house.

"So where is that 'thing', America?" Said man only smiled wider. He put England's luggage in one of the guest room. After that, America was immediately out again, bouncing on his ways and taking England's hands within him. England yelled in surprise as he was dragged away from where he stood earlier to apparently where America's backyard was located. England's protests were gone unheard as America began to hum happily. But then, America stopped abruptly that made England crashed on his back.

"Aw, America! What are—"

"I forgot! I need you to close your eyes, England," The older nation blinked in confusion.

"W-what? Why would I need to close my eyes-"

"C'mon, England. I bet this surprise would become more… like a surprise! I just want to close your eyes. As simple as that. Okay?" asked America, pleading with that blue eyes that England adored so much. The shorter nation huffed and then closed his eyes as America requested. England could feel America's hands wrapped around his hands too.

"Okay then, England. Don't open your eyes before I said so, okay?" England nodded and then he was leaded somewhere by the younger nation. England could hear America hummed again another happy tune and then finally America stopped somewhere.

"Okay, England… Still close your eyes, okay? Okay—" England could sense America walked away from him and then there was a machine-like sound.

"Right! Open your eyes!"

England complied and opened his eyes and his green eyes widened in surprise. England didn't have any idea of what America might have, but he certainly didn't expect this.

It was a plane.

England frowned and then looked at America for any explanations.

"Surprise, huh? This is a gift from my boss! I have always wanted to have my own private plane, and well… apparently my boss finally thought it was a great idea and he gave me this as my late birthday gift! I was so surprised when I first saw it and read the letter from my boss 2 days ago. After that I called you and asked you to see this! Isn't this awesome, England?" explained America excitedly just like a small child. England smiled and nodded.

"This is 'awesome', indeed, Love—" England walked closer to the plane—America was standing besides it. "This is great. I don't think I would ever get my private plane like this—but can you fly it?"

"Of course I can! Don't you remember my awesome skills during World War II? I can fly it easily and I haven't tried this one yet so c'mon accompany me. Let's see how awesome this plane is!" England's face turned to America in disbelief.

"W-what? I don't think that's a good ide—"

"C'mon, Iggy. You know my skill. I want to try this baby and I wait for you to try it with me. Accompany me, okay?" England bit his lower lip and nodded awkwardly. The taller nation pumped his fist and then bouncing around as he pushed England to climb the back seat. In less than a minute, both America and England were already inside the plane.

"Oh. Wait! You cannot just fly it here! Where is the—" America pushed a controller and then the garage door behind the plane was opened and England could see a runway. England's eyes widened at the view.

"Since when do you have the plane runway?" asked England as America began to ride the plane out of the garage. The pilot laughed.

"Well, since 2 days ago. My boss's staffs apparently did that. This area used to be trees and everything, you know? I lived in my apartments for a few days, so I didn't know about it—okay, strap your seatbelt, England. We are taking off!" and before England could say anything again as America professionally operated the plane and the next thing England knew, the plane was already flying a few meters off the ground. They flew higher and higher and after they reached certain height, America pushed the 'auto-pilot' button and then America unfastened his seat belt and turned around, giving a big smile to England that was enjoying the view outside the plane.

"It's so awesome, yeah? Do you like it, England?" Said nation looked away from the view and smiled at America.

"Yes. For the last few years, I always use commercial plane or the government's private planes. I haven't sat on a 2 seats-plane like this ever since the World War." America chuckled.

"Same with me. Flying with plane like this brings back lots of memories, huh? I used to fly this type of plane as war pilot," murmured America as he looked at the view outside.

"Why do you want to have your own plane? We don't really need it, since we can borrow government's private planes and have free plane tickets…"

"That's easy. It's because flying your own plane is a whole different thing. It's a lot exciting than just sit doing nothing inside a plane. Besides—" America's grin turned into a smirk. "With private plane, I can easily fly across the pond to meet you…" whispered America huskily. England blushed and looked away try to hide his blush.

"You git… Your boss would not allow you to just visit England every time you want it," murmured England, not looking at the taller nation. America chuckled.

"Maybe. But I can sneak out—" England quickly turned his head at America in disapproving look. "—Hahaha. I am just kidding—I mean, with private plane like this, it would be easier to go to England. I don't need to wait for any free private plane or book a ticket or something. I can just grab my jacket and fly over to your house," said the American smiling.

"I don't have hangar or runway for the plane…"

"So you better make one. Who knows when I will come and barge into your house?" England could not help but smile and then pushed America to face the front again.

"Alright. Now, let's go back to your house. I want to catch some time to sleep," said the Brit. The younger nation perked up at this and smiled widely.

"Can I sleep with you too?" asked America excitedly. England rolled his eyes but nodded. America fist-pumped and then he quickly turned off the auto-pilot and flew the plane back to his house.

Tonight was going to be awesome.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so how it is? As I have told you above, this theme is a bit hard for me. I don't know much about plane and I am just too lazy to do some researches. The whole story is probably kinda lame. :P

If you are wondering, America's plane is a plane with 2 seats. So a bit small, just like military plane… but there is no weapon in here. Imagine t like the plane America showed to England in Hetalia anime. :P I am so unoriginal.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it and please kindly give me a review? :3

Thanks for reading!


End file.
